Matar o morir
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: El aborto sonaba más a un intento de suicidio que a una solución homicida. Pero de todas, parecía la más efectiva y lamentablemente, más complaciente hacia lo demás. Y era rápido y sencillo a ojos de su padre.


_Disclaimer:_ _Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

 _Aviso:_ _Este fic participa del reto Tabús del foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 _N/A: El reto trataba de envolver al personaje principal en un tabú elegido al azar. El mío era el aborto._

* * *

 **Matar o morir**

 **[Capítulo único]**

Sinceramente los chismes nunca habían sido de su agrado, sentía que podían ser cosas ciertas trastornadas o puras mentiras de personas aburridas y poco éticas, pero lo que había escuchado decir esa tarde entre su madre y una muy buena amiga de ésta, no podía llamarse chisme o invento, tampoco calificaba como escándalo, pues a cada persona que se enteraba del asunto se le explicaba con estricta frialdad y seriedad que no se podía charlar del tema como si de cualquier asunto se tratase y que debían tener especial comprensión y benevolencia al tratarlo.

Pronto se convirtió en un hecho del que todos estaban enterados pero no lo suficientemente informados como para comentarlo o si quiera hacer mención implícitamente. Casi se saca un decreto para prohibir que se hablara del tema, un pedido hecho por la misma madre de la chica de dieciséis años que deshonró a su familia a ojos de los demás.

—¿Tanto revuelo por una simple criatura? —cuestionó Mito en sumisa voz baja al notar que varias muchachas de la aldea con las que a veces frecuentaba, se habían reunido para hablar del tema.

—No es para nada simple, Mito —dijo de manera que sonara a una reprobación grave—. En ningún sentido lo es. —agregó enfadada con la frialdad de su hija.

Frialdad que a sus tempranos diecisiete años, de seguro había heredado de su padre. Esperaba que nadie hubiera escuchado el comentario de su hija mientras paseaban por la villa de manera que parecía ser despreocupada. Una vez que llegaron a su hogar y se encontraron con que su esposo aún no llegaba, tuvo paso libre para poder regañar a su niña, comenzando por el hecho de que no podía hablar de esa forma de un tema tan delicado, que debería tener consciencia y respeto y por sobre todas las cosas, entender de una vez por todas que del tema no se podía ni pensar y ya.

—Madre, no digo nada en ánimo de irrespetar, pero siento que realmente están exagerando un tema que puede solucionarse tan simplemente —dijo casi como un suspiro cansino—, lo único que logran con vetar una cuestión así es hacer sentir peor a mi pobre amiga. —lamentó sentándose frente a su madre en la sala.

La mayor miró a su hija fijamente mientras servía el té con parsimonia. Jamás la había visto tan desconsolada y melancólica, pero no la culpaba, su mejor amiga había quedado en cinta y básicamente fue aislada de la sociedad a modo de protección de la mirada reprobatoria de los demás aldeanos, pero Mito sentía que era más bien un castigo cruel y desalmado que llevaba ya cuatro meses de curso.

La extrañaba como a nadie había extrañado nunca. Se sorprendió al sorber el té con su labio inferior tembloroso y un dolor creciente en el pecho que podría haberla hecho retorcerse si no fuera porque tenía un orgullo y voluntad más necios y fuertes que el hierro.

—Ya podrás volver a verla, cariño —dijo su madre, Miko.

Parecía que lloraría de la angustia, pero como su naturaleza de temperamento duro —al igual que su padre— le impedía darse lástima de sí misma, el dolor de su pecho comenzó a transformarse en el más puro de los rencores, uno dirigido a los padres irracionales de su amiga y otro, a su propia mejor amiga, que no podía ver la solución que se encontraba tan eficaz frente a sus ojos, en una aldea minada de médicos.

Entonces, cuando sintió que ya no podía más con esa falsa calma y sumisión, se levantó de la mesa de un golpe, presa de su propia cólera y rompió en llanto.

—¿¡Cuándo podré verla!? ¿¡Cuándo se dará cuenta de que la que está generando esta situación es ella misma!? —tronó, dolida—. ¡Ella es la que me dejó aquí sola sin más que tú infrecuente compañía! —reprochó entre sollozos, porque a medida que hablaba, más odiaba todo a su alrededor—. ¡Ella sola se metió allí y ella sola podría salir si no fuera tan necia! ¡Podré volver a verla tan pronto como se practique un aborto!

Y con la misma velocidad con la que terminó esa frase, su madre se levantó y le propinó una cachetada de revés con una firmeza increíble. Mito no pudo hacer más que fruncir los labios y huir a su habitación, para que nadie escuchara su llanto y sus gemidos lastimosos, que evidenciaban lo desdichada que se sentía.

.

* * *

.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, es decir, siempre lo estuvo, porque su padre siempre estaba de misión y su madre solía hacer lo mismo a excepción de las contadas veces que prefería quedarse en casa con ella pero que aún así su presencia era impalpable, pero ahora la diferencia radicaba en que no era su madre la que tomaba el té con el sigilo de un gato, sino ella. Porque su madre ya no estaba en casa y tampoco volvería.

Reconocía que la pérdida de Miko y la repentina cercanía de su padre —que siempre fracasaba— le había ablandado el corazón, algo que resultó bueno, pues así se permitió sentir lástima y benevolencia por los demás y por sí misma. Se permitió llorar, lamentar, apaciguar y seguir adelante en todo sentido.

Una prueba de ello fue el kimono que coció con tanto amor a la hija de su mejor amiga, cuando logró entender que ella no pudo haber tomado decisión más correcta al tener a la niña y que aquella criatura no tenía la culpa de nada. Lamentablemente no fue algo que el resto e los aldeanos pudieran entender, por lo que ella y su niño tuvieron que mudarse a una aldea cercana, donde pudieran ser felices sin ser juzgados en el proceso.

Suspiró satisfecha al terminar de confeccionar la prenda, pero todo aquél bienestar fue abruptamente tirado al suelo y pisoteado cuando sintió como todo comenzaba a darle vueltas de una manera insoportable. Se levantó y fue al baño, temiendo lo que iría a suceder.

No era la primera vez que sentía que su mundo comenzaba a rotar mientras su estómago se revolvía y le causaba un asqueroso sabor en la boca. Temía que tampoco fuera la última. Una vez que llegó al baño, vomitó por segundo vez en el día y sintió como sus jugos gástricos le quemaban la garganta de esa forma tan desagradable, luego de eso no pudo hacer más que maldecir, pues sabía que lo que eso podía llegar a significar.

"Deberías ir al hospital", le habría dicho su mejor amiga. Claro, para que la mirasen como si fueran a atraversarla e incinerarla viva luego con sus ojos llenos de recelo y prejuicios. Descartó la mala, pero muy a su pesar, lógica idea de su amiga y trató de procesar lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Y si quería asimilarlo bien, debía decirlo en voz alta.

—Estoy embarazada —susurró sollozando.

Salió del baño a paso rápido y comenzó a dar vueltas en la sala mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos. ¡No podía llorar! No la ayudaría en nada, era la opción menos indicada pero, realmente tenía ganas de demostrar su sufrimiento, de reprocharse entre lágrimas lo idiota que había sido al ignorar un mes y medio —el mismo tiempo que no le llegaba la regla— un hecho tan evidente.

Pero no, el tiempo era crucial en un momento así y más en la situación en la que se encontraba. A medida que su preocupación y miedo aumentaban, más resonaba en su cabeza de forma continua lo que podría ser la solución instantánea de aquél problema.

«Aborto», pensó. Sonaba más a intento de suicidio que a solución homicida, pero era lo más rápido y sencillo. No podría simplemente traer un niño al mundo para ser despreciado, inclusive por su propio padre, porque estaba segura de que el maldito Uchiha con el que tuvo la increíble idea de tener una aventura, no podría ni pisar la villa, mucho menos para hacerse cargo de una criatura que él no había decidido concebir y que probablemente sería blanco de su odio. Al mismo tiempo y con igual veracidad, ella sería blanco del odio de su padre y el resto de los Uzumakis.

Si nacía, sufriría y la haría sufrir a ella.

Pero cuando logró sentarse con algo dificultad, aún presa del mareo, entendió que el que ella sufriera era lo de menos, pues si ahora se encontraba en el estado en el que estaba, no era sino por propia culpa, nada era más justo que sufriera al menos un poco por aquella situación.

Inevitablemente tuvo que detenerse a pensar en su madre y su amiga. ¿Qué le dirían? De seguro hasta se alegrarían, alegando que un hijo era una bendición, tal vez le secarían las lágrimas y le recomendarían algo para calmar los vómitos y cólicos. Pero ellas no estaban allí, una vivía a kilómetros y kilómetros de la villa y la otra ni si quiera vivía. Luego en su mente, que empezaba a enfriarse con lentitud, razonó que no podía complacer a todos, matar a su primogénito para no ser vista como una desvergonzada o dejar vivir a esa personita para amarla y ser repudiada hasta por su padre, parecían ser las únicas opciones disponibles.

Se rozó el estómago y se echó a llorar, pues pensando en lo que los demás querrían o harían, se olvidó de pensar en lo que ella quería. Allí fue cuando reparó en que tenía una criatura creciendo dentro de sí, algo que podría significar más que un problema, algo hermoso. Algo que venía de una persona que amaba.

No podía hacerlo, definitivamente debía haber otra forma. Claro que la otra sería escapar —jamás le diría a su padre, pues sabía la clase de hombre que era— de la villa, ir con su mejor amiga y dar a luz, pero era tan fácil decirlo y tan complicado de realizarse que tembló al levantarse y comenzar a preparar su ropa.

Dejó de llorar en el preciso momento en que buscaba entre sus ropas una capelina con capucha y escuchó como una persona de pies pesados entraba a la casa con parsimonia. Era su padre.

.

* * *

.

Mito nunca quiso decírselo a su padre, no era el tipo de persona compresiva y flexible que había sido su madre o en la que ella se había convertido luego de aprender a no escupir hacia arriba, pero ignoraba completamente el hecho de que no había llegado preparada al mundo para saber mentirle, sino todo lo contrario, le fue imposible ocultar el olor a vómito, su ojos rojos, que evidenciaban como había llorado minutos antes, y la forma en que la mirada de su padre la hacía poner tan nerviosa, casi aterrada, pues nunca había intentado mentirle en toda su vida, una vida tan carente de cosas que ocultar.

Como era de esperarse, nada bueno resultó que descubriera que su hija había tenido la osadía de tener relaciones antes de casarse y, para colmo, quedando embarazada en el proceso. Jamás creyó que ella sería ese tipo de mujer, tan desfachatada, él tanto que había criticado a la mejor amiga de su hija, ahora le tocaba vivir en carne propia lo que significaba una vergüenza de ese tipo.

Luego de golpearla, preso de la ira, se excusó con el jefe de la villa y el resto de los aldeanos diciendo que se retiraría por unas semanas o quizá más para guardar luto con su hija en otra aldea algo alejada de todo lo que les recordaba a Miko, de manera que así no sintieran lástima por ellos mientras intentaban aplacar el dolor.

—Usaste la muerte de madre como excusa —reprochó Mito, camino a la otra aldea.

Su padre inspeccionó su ojo y puente de la nariz, ahora violáceos, y sus labio partido, sintiendo culpa y la vez asombrándose de que siguiera viéndose bella.

—Era necesario hacerlo, de otra forma no hubiera conseguido salir sin levantar sospechas —explicó de manera fría.

—¿Sospechas de qué? —siseó ella.

—¡De que mi hija se comporta como una ramera! —vociferó.

La pelirroja no se inmutó.

—¿Sabe que comete un homicidio, padre? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Hija —llamó frenando el paso—, mataría a ese engendro o a cualquiera que pudiera manchar nuestro linaje —explicó, y luego agregó, ya conociendo la firmeza y testarudez de su hija—: Y si intentes escapar, te asesinaré. Eres tú o ese feto. —amenazó.

Ella casi se encoje de hombros, sintiendo que daba igual, pues alguien moriría de todas maneras.

—Debí imaginar que si apenas amabas a madre, tampoco me amarías a mi y menos a tu nieto —susurró.

—¡Calla! —ordenó.

Eso mismo hizo, pasó todo el viaje sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta llegar a la villa en donde su padre había arreglado que unos ninja médicos la ayudarían a abortar de forma anónima. Apenas pisó el lugar, su padre le ordenó a Mito que cubriera su rostro —exceptuando sus ojos, claro— con el extremo de su velo negro, que impedía que se viera su cabello rojizo.

Nadie debía saberlo, nadie debía verla. Aquél tema moriría junto con el niño al punto de que ni si quiera sería un recuerdo en la mente de su hija, él se encargaría de ello.

.

* * *

.

Su amiga le secó las lágrimas por undécima vez.

—Lo importante es que estás bien —dijo, tomando las manos de Mito.

—Solo estoy viva —manifestó crudamente.

Finalmente, los comentarios optimistas de su amiga terminaron por ser fulminados el día lamentable en el que se enteraron que no podía tener descendencia.

.


End file.
